


Break

by XoxLadyNightxoX



Series: Just Listen [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But They Will Be Next Time HINT HINT, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, Horny Peter Parker, Humor, I don't play them games, M/M, Office Sex, Peter is of age, Quickies, Responsible Business Practices, Safe Sane and Consensual, all the snark, background stucky, not in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoxLadyNightxoX/pseuds/XoxLadyNightxoX
Summary: It had been way too long since Peter and Tony had some time alone. Another trip to Stark Industries appears to be in order.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Just Listen [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/952056
Comments: 2
Kudos: 186





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, 
> 
> I'm always pretty hesitant to post smut just because it's smut but I honestly feel like I've gotten rusty. Hopefully you all enjoy it and constructive criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> Best,  
> LadyNight

Peter strolled into the Stark Industries as nonchalantly as possible. He couldn’t believe what he was about to do but when he makes a threat, he’s going to follow through on it dammit. It all started with Tony’s latest design hitting the market to rave response. It didn’t surprise Peter, Tony was a technical god, but he hadn’t anticipated losing his boyfriend to an onslaught of meetings and business trips and international phone conferences. It had been an unbelieveable two months since he and Tony had any alone time, let alone any time for something sexy. He had permission to mess around with Bucky and Steve, which he did not gonna lie, but it wasn’t the same. 

Finally things came to a head the night before, Peter had woken up suddenly at 2 am and realised Tony still hadn’t come to bed. At this point, he didn’t even check the rest of the compound, he knew Tony hadn’t come home from the office at all. He grabbed his phone and texted his boyfriend, _Young man you are WAY past your curfew!_

Tony replied, _I’m so sorry babe. I had a late call with Singapore and then Pep needed some paperwork done and more shit just keeps piling on. I’ll be home for breakfast I promise._

Peter groaned dismally, _I’m really getting sick of this. How long is this going to keep up Tony?_

_The feeling is mutual trust me. Pep gave me an ETA of three weeks-ish, that’s when the bulk of it ends._

_Another month!_

_I know baby, I know. I don’t like it anymore than you._

_So you keep saying but for fuck sake Tony. This is too much. I just want you home. I miss you._

_I miss you too. There’s still Cap and your BFF Bucky for some of it._

_OMG they’re our friends! Not my sex toys! And for the record yes I miss the sex but I just miss you more. I want to talk to you, in person, for more than two minutes before you run out the door. You should be here, sleeping next to me._ _☹_

_Baby I want all of that too and I will. I’m giving this crap another month to die down, if it doesn’t then I’m calling it. You and me, we’re gonna hop on the jet and go somewhere, just the two of us. For as long as we want._

_Promises, promises._

_I keep them!_

_Mostly…_

_The vast majority_

_Fine but if you’re not here when I wake up, I’m personally coming down there and dragging you out._

_Deal. You’ll see, I WILL be there._

Tony wasn’t there.

Peter woke up and padded down to the kitchen. To no one’s surprise, shock, or even vague amusement, there was an overlarge bouquet on flower waiting on the island. Peter glowered at the offending flowers, “Really? Asshole.”

“Tony’s in the doghouse,” Natasha sang into her coffee.

“He doesn’t mean it kid,” Rhodey spoke up for his friend. “I think there was some issue with a batch in the U.K.”

Far from comforted, Peter became downright stormy. “Please don’t tell me he’s in Britain right now.”

“No he’s here,” Steve answered. “Just holed up at the office.”

“Excuse I have a threat to follow through on,” Peter grabbed his cell. “Hey Pepper, what’s Tony’s schedule for today?”

And that was how he ended up here. Marching to Tony’s office with absolutely no fucking idea what he would do when he got there. Several ideas had come to mind between the compound and Stark Industries. Bucky helpfully tossed him a couple more while watching him get ready. All he knew was that he had a two hour window to do it. “Should I make sure no one barges in?” Pepper asked wryly from the reception desk.

Peter never even paused in his stride, “Yeah please do.”

“Great,” the redhead rolled her eyes but didn’t say anything. She’d always had a soft spot for Peter.

Finally Peter got to Tony’s office and saw him for the first time in what felt like ages. Tony was pacing holes in the floor while his desk overflowed with papers and food wrappers and coffee cups and soda cups. “No, no, no,” Stark was saying. “That shipment was supposed to be in already. I deliberately made the update calls myself. This is delaying production, where is my order?!”

Peter tiptoed in and perched himself on the desk, careful to not mess with any paperwork. He took up one of the abandoned sodas and sipped it. Tony hadn’t even realized he was there. “Then why tell me that something is happening when it’s not? How long will it take to clean up this mess?” Tony growled, “Fine. Whatever. Get it done.” He got off the phone and punched window in frustration.

“Hard day?” Peter piped up and Tony nearly jumped out his skin.

“Jesus Christ Peter, where did you come from?”

“I used the door actually, you should try it sometime except in the other direction. My generation calls it ‘leaving’.” Tony at least looked a bit sheepish.

“I’m sorry about missing breakfast babe. Some genius fucked up an order and it’s put a wrench in everything.”

“I could tell,” Peter sighed, just like that, he couldn’t stay mad. One look at Tony, his baggy tired eyes, messy clothes and hair, it was obvious he was just as over this as Peter was. “Come here,” he pulled Tony to the couch in the corner and they laid down together, Tony using Peter as a pillow.

“Babe I can’t fall asleep,” Stark yawned all the same. “There’s still so much shit to do.”

“You need to relax,” Peter stroked his back. “It’ll be fine. Rest.” Within minutes, Tony was snoring and Peter managed to maneuver his phone out of pocket to text Pepper. The redhead peeked in within minutes and smiled at the scene.

“About time,” she whispered. She retrieved some files from his desk and pointed to her watch. Two hours. He knew. She nodded gratefully and left. Peter pulled the throw from the back of the couch over them and set an alarm for an hour and half before drifting off himself.

Sooner than he liked, the bell on his phone chimed and he had to prod Tony awake. “Babe you have a call in 30 minutes, you gotta wake up.”

“Mmmgrrrphh,” Tony shifted. “That’s not for a while” 

“30 minutes,” Peter reiterated. “I’ve seen you take longer just to get out of bed.”

“That’s ‘cause I had someone keeping me in bed,” Tony snuggled in tighter.

“Well now you don’t.” The younger man did his best to pry his boyfriend off him with minimal success.

“Mmmm I think I do,” Tony purred. Oh no, he knew that tone.

“Anthony Edward Stark, absolutely not,” Peter squirmed but Tony tightened his grip.

“Tell you what,” Tony, now wide awake, sinuously moved over him, sliding a thigh in between his legs and pinning his arms down. “Let me hear those pretty sounds and I’ll go take that big important call Pepper made you swear I’d answer.”

“And if I don’t?”

“I’m leaving the phone off the hook and skipping the whole thing.” He bit down on Peter’s neck.

The young man gasped, “You wouldn’t.”

“Oh yes I would,” Tony smiled beatifically at him. “You, Peter Parker, my wonder boyfriend, truly think I give a shit? Thing is,” he pushed into him, grinding down hard, “you don’t care either do you baby?”

“I c-ca-caree,” Peter stuttered out.

“You care about not upsetting Ms. Potts,” Tony crooned. “You don’t give a fuck about any of those tech dicks. If I dropped everything to come home and fuck your tight cunt, you wouldn’t even bother to complain. Isn’t that why you came here? To punish me for not being a good daddy and giving you my cock every night?”

“I just miss you,” Peter couldn’t help pouting.

“Aww baby I miss you too,” Tony smoothed his hair. “So let’s enjoy this huh?”

Peter nodded into their kiss. It was hard to resist anything after being apart for so long. Tony bore down, digging his thigh in, forcing Peter to move against every part of him. It was too much. Tony was too heavy, the clothes and the blanket made it too hot. “Daddy please, at least take off my shirt.”

“Uh uh,” Tony denied. “An ounce more of skin and I won’t be leaving this couch for a long while. I just want to hear you. It’s been too long.”

It really had been. Peter could already feel himself hurtling towards the edge. He knew they were still in the office. He knew that people might hear them. He knew Tony might be late with that call. But Tony was right; he didn’t give a fuck. He rode Tony’s thigh, gasping and groaning into his ear. Stark growled his approval, humping back with equal ferocity and suddenly he was there. Peter cried out, the whole world going blurry for a moment.

When he came back, Tony was still gripping him tight, breathing harshly through his nose. Peter could smell that he hadn’t come yet. Good. Because far from being sated, Peter went _wild._

Tony opened his mouth to say something but never got the chance. The younger man had hauled him into vicious kiss. He unbuttoned Tony’s shirt and open his pants, shoved them down his thighs. With inhuman speed and strength, he flipped them over and shucked off his clothes in record time. Gloriously bare and able to breathe, he moved his hips across Tony’s while pinning his wrists down. The older man watched him in awe and arousal. “Jesus Christ Peter.”

“I’m sorry daddy. Need it bad. Fuck me please,” Peter whined. “I can’t help it, need you to fuck me.”

“Go on then.” Peter took his hands away to help line Tony’s cock up with entrance. Now free, Tony helped steady him and he slowly began to take him in. Inch by inch, Tony filled him up and Peter’s head lolled back.

“Yes daddy, god I needed this so fucking bad.”

“This is what you came for wasn’t it?” Tony panted. “Got so sick of my shit you decided you’d hold me down and take what you wanted, business be damned.” 

“It was an idea.” He bottomed out and Peter could feel the drool gathering at the corners of my mouth. “Fuck yes.” He didn’t even wait before he began riding his lover with abandon, nailing that spot dead on with every pass. It felt like lightning razing him from the inside. “OH GOD! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!”

Tony snarled, “That’s it. Scream for daddy. Let the entire fucking building hear it.”

“God damnit fuck!” Peter slapped Tony’s chest sharply. He was practically heaving himself up and slamming back down again, so good and not enough somehow. One second he was struggling to feel the rise and the next he was keening out loud, wave upon wave of pleasure, cumming in thick ribbons across both their stomachs. Tony flooding him from the inside was more decadent than anything else, bringing a wanton smile to his face.

Dizzy and light-headed, he fell forward and Tony caught him before he rolled onto the floor. “Easy there. You with me babe?”

“Yeah think so,” he slurred.

“Damn, I need to stay at the office more.”

That woke him up a bit. “Like fuck you are.” Tony just snickered. Right on time, his phone sent out a warning alarm, Tony’s call was in five minutes. “Record time,” Peter gingerly pushed himself up and off, sliding to the side. “Go do what you need to do.”

Tony stared at him for a beat. “Yeah I should.” Straightening his clothes, Tony calmly walked to his desk and picked up the phone. “Hey Pep, listen – yes I know, Peter woke me in time – anyway just listen, after this is done, tell everyone to pack up and go home including you. No I mean it. We’ve been at this forever and burning the candle at both ends hasn’t really changed much. Look at the timetable, see what is absolutely necessary to do outside of work and what can wait for the normal business hours. I’m ditching my suitcase here and so help me young lady if I see yours is gone, I’m putting you on mandatory vacation. Yeah, yeah I know.”

He hung up and Peter beamed, “What did she say?”

“Just responsible business practice babble and that I shouldn’t be surprised if the office throws you a party.” Tony kissed Peter’s forehead.

But Peter frowned, “They didn’t actually hear me just now did they?”

“Nah soundproof walls,” Tony rapped a knuckle against it. “Too much high priority crap passes through here. Wouldn’t want the security of the free world compromised by someone with a glass pressed to his ear.”

“So you’re really coming home?”

“Absolutely, as soon as I take this call, I’m walking out the door with you under my arm,” Tony promised. “Although for the record please come back and jump me – that was an experience.”

“I’m sure,” Peter smirked wickedly. “We should get a cot in here, like at the lab.”

“Smart, I’d love to see finance’s faces when they see it on the expense report,” Tony patched into the call, now seated at his desk, feet propped up, jumping into the conversation. Peter made to get his shirt but stilled. With wink at Stark, he opted to tidy himself up and arranged the blanket more comfortably around him.

“Wake me when you’re done.”

Tony shook his head fondly and blew him a kiss. Peter blew one back and settled into the couch, already anticipating his own wake up call. 


End file.
